


Love Me Like You Do

by thefirstweepingangelcas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstweepingangelcas/pseuds/thefirstweepingangelcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture me, being sad, hearing Love Me Like You Do in the radio and then writing a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a shitty day and needed some fluff. But somehow it got a little angsty. Kind of got away from me.  
> It is a little weird, since I am only using pronouns, but I'm hoping it makes sense to you.  
> Anyways. This is what happened. I wrote this in fifteen minutes and am not a native speaker, so please forgive me, if it sucks.  
> Maybe you like it.

He pushed him against the wall, bracing his face between his hands as he leaned in close.

_He tried to speak but was cut off by lips being pressed softly but firmly against his own._

He moved in even closer, letting one hand slip down to rest in soft hair and pulling him against him.

_He felt his lips parting, answering unspoken questions, breath coming faster in a desperate attempt to catch up to what was happening._

He licked and bit at his lips, forcing them open without meeting any real resistance, he felt hands stroke down his back and settling on his hips.

_He pulled at him, trying to eliminate any air between them, sensing the neediness behind his actions, but knowing there was no time._

He pushed harder, grip on his hair tightening and then finally, feeling himself completely spinning out of control, pulled back.

_He felt his hand on his bare skin and let out a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes firmly shut, then he pulled a way but let his hands slip down from his hair to his neck while cupping his cheek._

He felt him pull away and while being aware that that was the right, sane thing to do, bit down on his lip while slipping one hand under his shirt, anxious to let go, afraid to be alone.

_He pressed one more soft kiss to his lips, a promise of more to come, still it didn't stop him from chasing the kiss trying to keep him close._

They only had seconds left, already people were calling them. He dropped his hands when he felt him sigh and mumble his name. He opened his eyes and was met with an amused smirk and worried eyes.

_I'm not complaining – but what was that? He asked._

He looked into loving and caring eyes that were narrowed slightly with worry.

_Are you okay? You seem a little off. Not that I don't appreciate heated make out sessions in supply closets. He touched his hand, taking it in his and pressing his lips to its palm._

I'm fine now. I just needed you. You have me. Always.

_Another smile, another kiss. A kiss that would have to do until later, when he was all his, taking care of him, pulling him apart and putting him together again. Like they had done, so many times before._


End file.
